A Visit with Trouble
by Gloria2
Summary: A visiting agent chooses Amanda for a dangerous mission. Lee tries to prevent disaster, but trouble seems to follow Lee and Amanda! Story is set early in the 3rd season and goes into A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The characters in this story are from Scarecrow and Mrs. King and do not belong to me. All material is fictional.

**Explanation**: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I want to thank the authors on this site for their outstanding SMK stories. They have inspired me to start writing some fanfiction of my own. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

Amanda King could feel the excitement at the Agency. She curiously watched the employees at the agency scurry about, swiftly getting ready for the big meeting in Billy's office.

It wasn't just an ordinary meeting. A top ranking agent, Special Agent Jack Jerken, had arrived at the agency to discuss an important case. Agent Jerken was a top official, one of the highest ranking agents in the nation.

As Amanda was working on some expense reports, she noticed a silence descend upon the Agency. She looked up to see a very tall man stride into the bull pen. His face had a hardness to it, and he was wearing an impeccable suit. His eyes wandered around the room, and as he looked at his fellow agents, he caught sight of Amanda sitting at the desk. He focused on Amanda and smiled.

Amanda did not know why, but she felt uncomfortable immediately upon seeing the tall agent. His eyes were not only hard, but she found them to be cold. When he smiled at her, it looked to her like it was almost a snarl.

As Amanda stood up, she immediately sensed a warmth from behind her. She knew that Lee was there even before she saw him.

"Good morning, Amanda," Lee greeted her. He gave her a gentle smile and placed his hand in the small of her back. Lee had immediately noticed whom Agent Jerken was smiling at, and Lee spared no time in throwing a dark glare his way. The two agents gave each other fierce looks from across the bull pen.

Lee knew quite a bit about the visiting agent. Jerken was a top agent, the best in the business. However, he was callous and cold. He did whatever was needed to complete an assignment, even if innocent lives got hurt in the process. Lee didn't trust Jerken at all, and just seeing Jerken look at Amanda made Lee's jaw muscle spasm.

"Hi, Lee," Amanda gave him a beaming smile. Her previous feelings of discomfort began to fade as her body relaxed with Lee's hand on her back.

"Can you feel all of the excitement today, Lee?" she began eagerly. "An agent just arrived about some sort of big case. He's supposed to be a top agent," Amanda paused for a second before adding, "But I'm sure he's nowhere near a top agent like you." She gave Lee a smile.

"Thanks, Amanda," Lee grinned at her.

"I wonder what can be so important," she added, her curiosity shining through.

"Believe me, Amanda, I know a bit about this case, and you don't want any part of it," Lee gently said, his hazel eyes softening as they found their way to Amanda. Lee let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Is everything alright?" Amanda asked as she glanced at Jerken. The angry glare that she saw Lee give him made her feel like Jerken was on the most wanted list!

"Yes, Amanda," Lee answered, blocking Jerken's line of sight by placing himself in the way. "It's just that I know Jerken over there. I worked with him on a case years back. Some good agents lost their lives because of that guy." Lee ran his hand through his hair and gave Amanda's hand a gentle squeeze.

"The meeting is about to start," Lee stated. "I'll be back afterwards. Want to join me for lunch later today?" Lee found that he was looking for ways to spend more and more time with Amanda. When he was with her, he felt very comfortable and happy. Just being with her gave him a profound feeling of contentment, a feeling that he had never really experienced before. Lee gave Amanda one of his dashing smiles.

Amanda felt her heart beat a bit faster. "Sure, Lee," Amanda crooned. "I'd love that." She gently touched Lee's sleeve, and then she sat down and went back to her reports.

Lee strode into Billy's office just as the meeting started, but his mind was still on Amanda. His previous feelings of happiness and contentment were quickly replaced with annoyance at the sight of Agent Jerken.

Lee remembered how the hungry eyes of Agent Jerken watched Amanda from across the room. Who did that guy think he was? The baboon just arrived at the agency, and the first thing he did was stare at Amanda like she was a piece of meat. Lee's jaw muscle stuck out as he watched Agent Jerken in the room.

After everybody was seated, Billy stood up. "Listen up, people. Your complete attention will be given to Special Agent Jack Jerken. We have specific instructions from our superiors in D.C. We are to assist him in every way possible."

Jerken raised his tall frame and declared, "I am here to stop one of the biggest terrorist organizations in this country." Jerken's eyes penetrated every person in the room. "While I am at this agency, I will be the senior operative. All of you will be taking orders from me." His eyes were piercing, and his deep voice was unquestionable.

"I will assign different groups to get information and perform surveillance on Carlos Rondo," Jerken continued. He pointed at a picture of a hairy man on the wall. "Rondo is the suspected leader of the terrorist organization. I will assign an agent to accompany me as I go undercover into Rondo's operation." He gave a smug look at Lee. "That agent will be Amanda King."

Lee and Francine audibly gasped, and Lee instantly stood on his feet. "Excuse me!" Lee exclaimed angrily, "but Mrs. King is not an agent. She is a civilian. She is not equipped for this kind of assignment." Lee's voice was strong and loud. His eyes were blazing with fire, and he looked like he was going to leap over the desk at the senior agent.

"I have the highest rank in this agency," Jerken straightened up to his full height. He towered over Lee as he bit out, "This agency will follow my orders."

Lee balled his hands into fists and began walking towards Jerken. There was no way he was going to let Amanda partner up with this bozo. "No way," Lee ground out. "I don't care what your rank is. You are not bringing Amanda into this operation, you stinking..."

"Agent Jerken," Billy interrupted and stood up. He had developed a huge headache and was hoping to diffuse an obviously explosive situation. Billy knew how protective Lee was of Amanda, and even he agreed that this assignment would be too dangerous for Amanda. "May I ask why Mrs. King? Her role at the agency is that of a civilian. Her field experience is limited."

"My sources tell me that Amanda King is well organized and follows directions," Jerken answered while turning his attention toward the red-faced Scarecrow. "That is all that I need for her to be my... assistant."

"What?!" Lee shot out. "That's crazy! You want to bring Amanda inside Rondo's operation just because she is organized? I don't think so, buddy!" Lee barked out. Lee thrust out his hand and grabbed Jerken's suit. He twisted his suit and shoved Jerken against the wall.

All the agents in the room watched in horror and excitement as the barely-controlled Agent Scarecrow bared his teeth at Jerken. In response, Jerken grabbed Scarecrow's arm and twisted it violently. Lee was about to give Jerken a massive right hook when Billy appeared between the two, shoving them apart from one another.

"Stetson!" Billy roared. "Sit down! Now!"

"I have full authority to have you fired!" Jerken spat at Lee.

"I'd like to see you try, you..." Lee growled, the veins in his neck popping out.

"People!" Billy shouted. "Enough! Behave like professionals." Billy's voice was absolute. He was not to be argued with.

Francine cleared her throat, "Agent Jerken, I would be more than happy to replace Mrs. King in this assignment. Most of her experience is as a housewife, but as for me, I am very qualified..."

"My decision is final," Jerken declared. His cold, handsome eyes prompted Francine to sit back down.

Billy knew that Lee had mega-problems with Jerken, and he knew that Lee would never let Amanda partner up with him. Billy gave Jerken another suggestion. "Agent Jerken, since you have chosen Mrs. King to accompany you on this assignment, have Scarecrow come too. Scarecrow is knowledgeable about the case and can help."

"I do not need and will never need the help of..." Jerken started before he was interrupted by Billy.

"If I have to, I can involve your superiors about this. This can become very messy if I have to go over your head," Billy threatened with a voice full of authority. Jerken closed his eyes for a mere second before he made his decision. He did not want to have to explain himself to his supervisors in D.C.

"Very well, Melrose," Agent Jerken nodded slowly. "I can manage to find something useful for Scarecrow to do."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lee sat in his car, anxiously waiting for the King household to go to sleep. He saw the lights downstairs go off, and he saw Amanda's bedroom light turn on. Jerken had told Amanda that she would be assisting him on a case, and Lee wanted to talk to Amanda about it in detail. He slowly got out of his car, made his way up the trellis to Amanda's window, and softly knocked.

"Amanda," Lee whispered. "Let me in!"

Amanda's face instantly appeared at the window. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "Lee, what are you doing out here? " She opened the window and tried to pull Lee's leg inside. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Once Lee was inside Amanda's bedroom, he gently closed her window and locked it before turning to face her. "Amanda," he said, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry to barge in here like this. I had to talk to you."

"Sure, Lee," she replied. "Is it about the case that Special Agent Jerken wants me on?" Her wide eyes looked at him with a trust so deep that Lee could almost feel it.

"Amanda," Lee continued, sitting on her bed. He grabbed her small hand in his and held it protectively. "First of all, forget the 'Special Agent' part. Believe me, he doesn't deserve it." Amanda could see the lines in Lee's forehead stand out as he spoke.

"The case that you've been assigned to, the one with Jerken, I wanted to talk to you about it," Lee continued. " I don't like it one bit." Just by looking at him, Amanda knew that he was incredibly angry and troubled.

Amanda knew that Lee cared for her, and that touched her deeply. She trusted Lee completely, more than she had ever trusted anyone else. She always felt safe by his side, and she wanted to alleviate whatever was bothering him. She gently stroked his hand with her thumb and asked, "Why, Lee? What's wrong?" She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him intently.

Lee felt a calmness with Amanda's touch. He took a deep breath and began," You have been asked to infiltrate one of the most dangerous terrorist organizations in the nation. Agent Jerken wants you to be his 'assistant'." Lee gave an angry snort and continued, "Jerken won't keep you safe. The guy will just use you anyway he can to complete his mission, and if you get into trouble," Lee's eyes were filled with despair, "he won't help you."

"I don't understand," Amanda said, shaking her head slowly. "How do you know he won't help me?"

"Because, Amanda," Lee said, frustration dripping off his words. "I know the guy. The last assignment that I worked with him, when things got rough, he left three good agents to die." Lee ran his hand through his hair, trying to control his aggravation.

"I'm so sorry," Amanda began. "That's honestly terrible."

"He finishes the mission by using whoever he can in the process, and he doesn't care if anybody gets hurt." Thoughts of what could happen to Amanda entered Lee's mind, and Lee abruptly stood up. He began to pace, trying to keep control of the fury that tore through him.

"Why would Agent Jerken want me? Why does he want me to go undercover with him?" Amanda was starting to feel quite scared, and she didn't understand why Jerken had chosen her. "I don't know how to be an agent," she desperately asked Lee.

Lee felt like ripping Jerken into pieces. He knew that Amanda was afraid, and he sat down again on the bed and tenderly held Amanda's hands. His fingers caressed her hands softly and steadily.

"It's alright, Amanda," Lee gently replied. "I'm going on the case, too. I won't let anything happen to you." He looked into her deep, brown eyes. "You know that."

"I know that, Lee. You are always there for me. Thank you." Amanda reached over and gave Lee a tender embrace. "Thank you, Lee," she said again.

Lee felt Amanda's small frame and instantly wrapped his arms around her. He wondered at how perfectly she fit into him. He would do everything he could to keep her safe. 'My Amanda is so precious' he thought. 'She means more to me than anything else in this world.'

Amanda let go of Lee, a bit embarrassed about all the affection she showed him. She was still confused by the case. "Why did he choose me, Lee? I haven't even been to basic training. I don't know how to use a gun, do any form of self-defense, or anything like that. Why didn't he choose somebody more qualified like Francine?"

Lee knew the exact reason. Jerken wanted Amanda as his 'assistant' because she was beautiful.

Just the thought of Jerken making advances toward Amanda enraged Lee. This was a nightmare, and Lee wanted to find a way to get Amanda out as safely and quickly as possible.

"I don't know how to say this, Amanda," Lee replied, "but Jerken has always liked working with women. He is well known for being a 'lady's man'." Lee desperately tried to find a way to describe Amanda's situation to her. "He makes advances on his 'assistants', and he sees how far he can go with them," Lee continued.

Amanda gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "This is just awful!"

"You are great at the agency, Amanda," Lee continued, "but Jerken doesn't want you for your organizational skills." Just thinking about the things Jerken would try to do to Amanda made Lee want to rip out his eyes.

"Can I refuse the assignment?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, Amanda," Lee responded, nodding his head. "I wish you would. Yes. Tell Billy that you don't want any part of this assignment." Lee pleaded with Amanda, his worry radiating out like rays of the sun.

"What will happen if I do?" Amanda asked. "Will Agent Jerken be okay with that?" Lee wished that she didn't ask that question. He wanted her to refuse the assignment, no matter what the consequences.

"Lee?" Amanda gently asked again. She could see Lee's jaw muscle working overtime.

"Jerken made it clear to me that you and I will be transferred to different agencies if we do not exactly comply with his orders," Lee ground out. Lee rubbed his shoulder, remembering the incident earlier in the day when Jerken had 'explained' to Lee in private about what would happen if Amanda refused. Lee had responded by grabbing Jerken's upper arm and heaving him against the wall. Jerken responded with a solid strike to Lee's shoulder. The situation would have escalated if Billy Melrose hadn't walked into the room.

"Lee," Amanda responded, her eyes wide, "I can't do that. I can't have you lose your position at the agency."

"Forget my position!" Lee burst out. "Don't you see?" Lee knelt in front of Amanda and placed both hands on her arm. "Jerken is having you mess around with some really bad men, Amanda. They are as bad as they come!" His eyes searched hers wildly. "Please," he asked again. "I don't want you to get hurt. I can't... I couldn't live with that." Lee's heart was beating furiously. Just the thought of Amanda getting hurt drove him absolutely crazy.

Lee's arms reached out towards Amanda, and he held her in a tender embrace. "We can figure out our jobs later. Please don't do this," he whispered.

Tears entered Amanda's eyes at the sound of Lee's voice. Lee Stetson, the Scarecrow, the impenetrable agent that was always in control of every situation, was kneeling in front of her, pleading with her for her safety. Just as much as Lee wanted to protect Amanda, Amanda wanted to protect Lee. She didn't want any harm to come to him or to his position at the agency. She couldn't bear for him to lose his job over her.

She lovingly stroked his hair before she responded. Lee pulled back from her, and he knew what she was going to say even before she said it. "I want to go through with the case, Lee." She tried to sound braver than she felt. "You'll be with me. We'll watch each other's backs and keep each other safe. It'll be okay."

A feeling of dread stabbed Lee in his gut. He knew that Amanda was trying to protect him, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to change her mind. It was bad enough that Amanda was going to get involved with the terrorist leader Rondo, but it was even worse that she was being dragged into a case with Jack Jerken.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Amanda sat on the floor in one of the offices at the agency, buried in paperwork that Jerken had given her. She and Lee had been going through files on Rondo all day, trying to find clues as to where Rondo was hiding.

Lee surreptitiously watched Amanda as she threw herself into each and every file. He had a deep appreciation for her warmth and kindness. She was a hard worker, and she tackled even the most difficult tasks with bright enthusiasm.

Amanda straightened up, excited about something she had come across. "Lee," Amanda said, looking up from one of the files. "I think that we should look for Rondo in the warehouse near the abandoned sugar mill."

Lee gave Amanda his complete attention. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. "What did you find?" he asked curiously.

"Look here." She pointed at different pages in the files. "That warehouse is mentioned over and over in these pages. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think that it might be worth checking out..."

Jerken abruptly entered the office. He was carrying more files in his hand. Turning his back to Lee, Jerken handed Amanda the stack of papers. "You need to go through more files." He gave Amanda a smile, but Amanda couldn't help but cringe at seeing the coldness in his eyes.

"Have you found anything?" Jerken asked, his eyes looking up and down Amanda's slender figure.

Amanda visibly squirmed. "I think that Lee and I may have found something," she replied.

Jerken placed his hand on Amanda's arm. "Tell me," he told her, rubbing her arm.

Amanda was feeling quite uncomfortable, and she took a small step away from Jerken. She backed into Lee who was now standing beside her.

"Stetson," Jerken said, "Back away. Haven't you heard of personal space?"

"That's funny," Lee replied, his eyes dark. He glared at Jerken's hand. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Jerken gave Lee a smirk. He looked at Amanda and removed his hand. "Tell me what you found," he told her.

"Well, uh, according to these files," Amanda began, "I think that we should check out the warehouse by the sugar mill."

Jerken reached out and gently brushed back some hair from Amanda's forehead.

Amanda inhaled sharply upon feeling Jerken's fingers on her face. "Oh," she said. She tried to regain some composure as she was flustered by Jerken's touch. "Sorry," she said.

Jerken leaned in next to her, his shoulder directly against her. "You were saying?" he asked again.

Lee couldn't stand it anymore. "Amanda, come here, please," he told her. He took her arm and positioned her to his other side, the side opposite of Jack Jerken.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lee replied, his voice deadly. He held Amanda protectively away from Jerken. "Can't you see that she doesn't like you touching her?" Lee's glare was piercing.

"I'm getting Mrs. King's report," Jerken responded nonchalantly. "Continue," he told Amanda, completely ignoring Lee. Jerken gave Amanda a smile, again making her feel uncomfortable.

Amanda glanced at Lee before responding. Lee's eyes were narrow, his face hardened. She knew that Lee was angry.

Lee answered for Amanda, trying to minimize her contact with him. "Listen here, Jerken," Lee's voice was austere, his eyes blazing. "Amanda found several references to the warehouse by the old sugar mill." Lee continued to keep Amanda away from Jerken.

"You see," Amanda said, trying to assist Lee in his explanation, "We found the name lots of times, it was all over the files. It was there plenty of times, but I'm not sure. I mean, it might mean something, but it might not."

Lee understood Amanda completely, but Jerken was starting to look a bit dazed from her explanation.

Amanda continued, "I have a hunch that Rondo might be there. It might be worth looking into..."

Jerken cut off Amanda, obviously irritated and annoyed. "Is that all you got? You want us to go there based on a 'hunch'?" Jerken shook his head. "You need to find me something more definite than a 'hunch'."

"I don't see you going through the paperwork," Lee ground out, pointing at the stack of papers. "If you want more, try looking yourself."

"I am a highly trained operative, Stetson. I need facts, not hunches from housewives." Jerken threw his chin towards Amanda.

Lee's anger was already above the boiling point. How dare this guy force Amanda on an assignment where she could get killed, make advances on her, and now insult her! Lee could feel his vein pulsating in his neck.

"Amanda King has more common sense than most of the agents at this agency." Lee looked directly at Jerken. "You should listen to her instincts."

"Listen to her?" Jerken smirked. "You will both listen to me." Jerken's voice was escalating. "Are you forgetting about my record, Stetson? I've completed more missions than anybody here at this agency."

"You're nothing but trouble," Lee spat out. "Some good agents died on my last assignment with you. When the mission went south, you left them!"

"They knew the risks!" Jerken shot back. "Don't you hold me accountable for their incompetence."

Amanda was truly afraid of the raw anger she saw in Agent Jerken's eyes. She was standing beside Lee, desperately trying to think of a way to stop the situation from intensifying.

Jerken's gaze swiftly shifted to Amanda. His eyes were dark and hard. "Stetson, step out for a few minutes. I want to talk to Amanda in private."

Lee shook his head and let out a sarcastic laugh. That was absolutely ridiculous! There was no way that Lee was going to leave Amanda alone with Jerken, not even for a second.

Lee's voice was razor sharp. "Forget it."

Jerken could stand no more of Lee Stetson. "Do as I say!" he erupted. His voice was like steel smashing a toothpick.

Amanda was alarmed when she saw Lee's hands ball into fists. She knew that any second, Lee would start something that could cost him his career.

Amanda quickly turned around and looked into Lee's eyes. She gently placed her hand on top of his fist. "It's okay, Lee," she softly pleaded. "Just give me a few moments with him. It'll be okay."

Lee was torn, here was Amanda begging him to leave for a few minutes while every inch of his being told him not to go. He knew that staying could cost him his career at the agency, but at this point, he didn't care.

"You think that I'll leave you alone with my partner? Amanda is not your type, and she will never be."

Amanda knew that there was no way that Lee was going to leave her side. She then did the only thing she could do. She defended Lee.

"Agent Jerken," Amanda exclaimed, surprising both men. "I want you to know that I support Lee Stetson in his assessment. I don't know what happened in your last mission with him, but I know that I trust Lee completely. I respectfully request that he not leave the room."

Jerken's expression changed from surprise, to anger, to rage. He abruptly raised his hand in an attempt to strike Amanda. Amanda braced for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Lee with a death grip on Jerken's lower arm.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"What were you going to do?" Lee demanded, his eyes wild with fury. "Strike Amanda? Were you going to strike Amanda?!" Lee twisted Jerken's arm roughly behind his back. "How would like some of your own medicine, pal!"

Billy entered the room just as Lee was about to tear off Jerken's arm from his body.

"Stetson!" Billy bellowed. "What is going on here!"

Lee twisted Jerken's arm even harder. "I'll tell you what's going on," Lee said through clenched teeth. "Jerken here was about to hit Amanda!" Lee's breathing was ragged and heavy. "He was about to hit Amanda!" he reiterated in horror.

Just by seeing the sheer repulsion on Lee's face, Billy knew that Lee was telling the truth. He already knew the answer that Amanda would give. "Is this true, Amanda?"

"Yes, sir," Amanda squeaked out. She tried to control her fear as she was shaken by the recent events.

"Agent Jerken," Billy firmly stated, "I am placing you under temporary arrest at the agency until we can have this situation investigated." Billy pointed at two armed guards standing nearby, instructing them to detain Jerken.

"You don't have the authority!" Jerken hissed. Lee still held onto Jerken's nearly broken arm, and he shoved Jerken into the hands of the waiting guards.

The guards began to pull Jerken towards the door when Jerken seethed at Amanda. "You weren't worth it, Amanda. You are nothing but a useless housewife!"

Lee instantly responded, "You have no idea, do you Jerken. Amanda King is top material. She is better than most agents at this agency." Lee pointed his finger directly at Jerken's face. "Including you."

Lee never expected Jerken's next move. Rage and hatred completely consumed Jerken, and he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Amanda.

"NO!" Lee yelled, drawing his own gun and instantly pulling the trigger.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Several gunshots exploded at the same time. It was like World War III had erupted at the agency. In the next few seconds, both Amanda and Jerken staggered and began to fall. Jerken had been shot multiple times, not only by Lee's gun, but by Billy's and the armed guards as well.

Amanda was thrown off her feet by the force of the bullet. She felt herself falling, but instead of landing on the ground, she fell into the strong arms of Lee Stetson.

Lee had watched the scene in complete horror. Even before Jerken hit the ground, Lee had sprinted to Amanda's side. He opened his arms and caught her, cradling her body against his own as she sagged towards the floor.

"Amanda!" Lee cried out. He knelt down with her in his arms, holding her small frame against his chest. His breathing became ragged as his voice broke. "Please, no. Oh my God." Lee held her closely, his eyes frantically searching for where she was hurt.

Billy had already left the room, rushing to get paramedics to the scene.

Amanda looked at Lee, her eyes wide with fear. "Lee," she whimpered in pain. "Oh my gosh."

"You'll be okay, Amanda," Lee choked out. "I've got you. I have you." His hand tenderly stroked her forehead, and he felt raw panic deep in his chest. Amanda could feel Lee's arms shaking underneath her.

Lee felt her warm blood before he saw it. The bullet had entered her shoulder, and she was bleeding heavily. He roughly pulled off his jacket without releasing his grip on her, and placed it on her wound. She gasped when he put pressure on the bleeding, as he desperately tried to stop the flow of blood.

"Hurts," she murmured. Her breathing was rapid, and she buried her head deeper into Lee's embrace.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Lee almost sobbed. " I'm so sorry..." Lee's voice cracked, and he couldn't finish his sentence. 'I didn't protect her!' he screamed at himself. He felt warm tears escape down the sides of his face.

Amanda felt her eyes grow heavy. She was scared, but she was more worried about Lee. She could feel his pain as his tears mixed with her own. She tried to keep her eyes open, to comfort Lee in his obvious anguish.

"It's alright, Lee," she whispered. She lifted her hand and gently touched his hair with her fingertips. Her eyes grew cloudy and began to close. "Please... please don't be sad. Everything ... okay," she said again.

Lee buried his head in Amanda's hair. Here she was, shot and in terrible pain, and she was trying to comfort him! Lee had never met anybody like her before, and he needed her more than life itself.

"I'm so sorry, Amanda," Lee whispered, his heart pounding deep in his chest. "I didn't protect you. Oh, God." He let out a shuddering breath. "Please, baby. Please don't leave me." He closed his eyes and put his forehead against hers.

In all of Lee's life, he had never felt so helpless. He felt as if his own life were slipping away along with Amanda's.

"Not your... fault." Amanda gently murmured. She looked at Lee tenderly, even as her eyes grew more distant. "You make... me happy. Thank you... for... everything," she whispered. She made an effort to caress his cheek once more. "I love... you... Lee."

Lee began to shake when Amanda whispered those precious words. He had loved her intensely for the longest time, and hearing those words rocked him to his very core. "Oh, Amanda. I love you, too. So very much," he softly said, pulling her closer against him.

Paralyzing fear seized him when he realized she was not responsive. "Amanda... A-man-da! " He called her name again and again. "Wake up, Amanda. Please. Please!" he moaned, his arms grasping her tightly. Sheer panic completely took hold of Lee when Amanda did not awaken. Not caring if the whole Russian army was there at that moment, Lee Stetson let go of all resolve, bowed his head, and wept.

Francine Desmond and a number of other agents had burst into the room as soon as they heard gun shots. Francine didn't expect to see such a blood bath. Nor did she expect to see the heart-breaking scene of Lee holding Amanda's still form in his arms. Francine stayed back with the other agents and gave Scarecrow and Mrs. King space as they waited for the paramedics to arrive.

Strong hands were placed on Lee's shoulder, and Lee looked up to see Billy standing next to him with a medical team. "You'll be okay, Amanda," Lee whispered to Amanda's motionless body. "Just hang in there. Please. You're going to be just fine."

Lee stood up, his arms tenderly holding her. He tucked her head under his chin and rested his cheek against her hair as he continued to cradle her closely against him. "Help is here, sweetheart," he choked out. "Everything is going to be just fine." He gently placed her on the waiting gurney while continuing to hold her hand.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The last several hours were a living nightmare for Lee. Not even the most rigorous agency training could have remotely prepared him for the numbing fear that gripped him. Just seeing Amanda's clothes drenched in blood, the paleness of her skin, the dark circles around her eyes... all of this chilled Lee to his very bone.

Lee never let go of Amanda's cold hand in the ambulance. He was beside her the whole time the paramedics were working on her, telling her constantly that he was there, that things would be okay. Her hands and arms had been so cold. Lee continually rubbed her skin, trying to provide her with what warmth he could.

At the hospital, Lee was determined to stay by Amanda's side. His hands refused to release their grip on the one person that meant everything to him. Lee's very essence needed to feel her, to hold her, as much as he needed air to breathe.

Billy and Francine had to physically pull Lee away from Amanda so that she could go to the trauma unit for surgery.

"She needs me, Billy!" Lee yelled. "Let me go!" Lee struggled with the two agents, twisting his arms in an effort to free himself from their grasp.

"Think, Lee! You can't go in there." Billy said, never relaxing his hold on the younger agent. "All you can do right now is get in the way!"

After repeating himself several times, Billy's words finally penetrated Lee's thoughts. Lee slowly stopped struggling and let his arms fall to his side. "Stay here and let the doctors do their work," Billy gently stated.

Lee nodded and wordlessly walked to the far corner of the waiting room. He shut his eyes, taking several, deep breaths in an effort to regain some sort of composure. He told himself that he had to be strong for Amanda so that he could help her get better.

In the operating room, the doctors worked diligently to stop the bleeding. They removed the bullet from the wound and flooded her body with antibiotics and other life-giving medications.

Lee asked the nurses endlessly about Amanda's condition, and each time they told him to sit down and wait for the doctor. Frustrated beyond belief, Lee paced the waiting room, closely watching the door to the surgery department, waiting for anybody to come out so that he could ask about Amanda.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lee began to contemplate of a way to break into the surgery department. He was about to launch himself through the doors when a figure emerged. Lee was instantly beside the door, and the attending physician crashed right into Lee.

Lee reached out, steadying the doctor who appeared slightly startled after colliding into another person. "How is Amanda?" Lee asked, his voice pleading.

Billy and Francine had seen the doctor emerge and stood directly beside Lee as they, too, waited for the doctor's response. The doctor looked at his hands before answering.

"Doctor, please," Lee repeated. "How is she?" Lee swallowed hard and asked again, "Will she be okay? I want to see her."

"Mrs. King is certainly a fighter," the doctor replied. "She made it through the surgery, but there were several times when we almost lost her." Lee blanched at his last comment. He felt his legs weaken beneath him, and he placed his hand on a nearby table to steady himself.

"Will she be alright?" Lee repeated, desperately trying to control the tremor in his voice.

"Only time will tell. We'll know more once we see how she responds in the next several hours." At seeing Lee's haggard appearance, the doctor added, "She's in critical condition, but you can stay with her if you wish."

"Thank you," Lee replied. "Nothing could make me leave her side."

The doctor gave Lee a gentle squeeze on his arm and left.

Francine and Billy sat with Lee at Amanda's bedside throughout the afternoon. Each of them kept their own vigil, each watching for any signs of improvement in the woman in front of them.

"She's strong, Lee," Francine said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. "She'll make it through this. Amanda King doesn't give up on anything." Even though Francine rarely showed her soft side for Amanda, she cared deeply about the housewife turned spy. Francine put a gentle hand on Lee's arm.

"Yeah," Lee replied, his eyes completely focused on Amanda.

"Francine and I will be back in the morning," Billy said, standing up from the chair that he had been sitting in for the past several hours. "Let me know of any changes in her condition." Lee nodded, glanced at Billy, and then turned his attention again to Amanda.

"And don't worry about Rondo. I'll make sure other agents are assigned to him," Billy informed Lee.

"Rondo is the least of my concerns," Lee replied slowly. His mind drifted to Jerken, and even though the guy was in the morgue and had been shot several times, Lee thought about stealing his body so that he could shoot him again.

Billy knew how much Lee and Amanda meant to each other. He knew that they shared a special relationship ever since he first paired them up together. "Stay as long as you need to," he said with a voice full of compassion. Then he looked at the blond agent next to him. "C'mon Francine."

The hours dragged on, and Lee diligently sat beside Amanda, his fingers wrapped tightly around her hand. Lee whispered words of encouragement to her, constantly telling her that she would be alright and that she was going to get better.

Lee's eyes never left her face as he watched her every breath. She was an amazing woman, full of kindness and sparkle, always ready to help even the poorest of strangers.

Lee knew that of all the people out there, Amanda had helped him the most. Before he met her, he never knew what life was. She taught him how to live, how to love, how to experience the joys of life.

"Oh, God, Amanda." Lee whispered at her bedside. "Please wake up. Come back to me."

Lee let out a shuddering breath. The stillness of her body was like a stab wound straight into his heart.

"I need you," he softly said. "You're my partner, my friend. I can't go through life without you by my side."

Amanda King heard beeps and noises from what appeared to be far, far away. She had no strength to move or open her eyes, but the beeping sounds became clearer. As she tried to listen to the noises around her, a deep voice enfolded her in its tenderness.

Amanda could not make out Lee's words, but she could hear his voice. He was pleading with her, and he sounded so very sad. Her weakness was overwhelming, and she was not able to respond to Lee's touch.

"I meant what I said earlier," Lee whispered. "I love you, Amanda." He gently caressed her temples with his fingers. "So much," he murmured, his voice breaking.

He closed his eyes and laid his forehead against her arm. "Please come back to me, Amanda," he pleaded. Familiar tears worked their way down his face, dripping onto her soft skin.

Amanda felt the wetness on her skin. Knowing that Lee was hurt, she mustered all of her strength together. She knew that she had to help him.

Lee felt Amanda's hand gently tighten around his own. He looked up instantly. "Amanda?" he queried, studying her every feature, looking for any sign of movement. "Amanda?" he asked again.

"Don't be... sad," she whispered, her voice small and weak.

"Amanda!" Lee cried out, a wave of relief rushing into his anguished spirit. "Oh, Amanda," he said again.

Amanda opened her eyes slowly, trying to focus on the one person in her life who was her source of strength. "Lee," she sighed, trying to manage a smile.

"Thank God, you're awake. I've missed you." He leaned forward, ready to do anything she needed. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," Lee softly repeated. "How are you feeling?" Lee asked, rubbing the back of her hand.

"Thirsty." Amanda licked her dry lips. "I'm... thirsty."

Lee stood up and went to the pitcher of water next to her bed. He poured her a small cup and brought it to her lips. "Take small sips," he gently said. "Take it slow."

Amanda swallowed the cold liquid, her mouth and throat feeling better. After she was done, Lee placed the cup back on the tray beside her bed. "What happened?"she asked.

Lee squeezed his eyes together, trying not to replay the images in his mind. He could see Amanda as she staggered backwards, feel her body against him as she collapsed into his arms, feel the warmth of her blood run through his fingers as he put pressure on her wound.

Lee shook his head in an attempt to push away the thoughts threatening to smother him. "Don't worry about it, Amanda. Just rest and get better," Lee soothed. He positioned himself on the bed next to Amanda, careful not to disturb any of the tubes and wires connected to her.

Even in her injured state, Amanda clearly felt Lee's distress. "You... alright?"

"God, Amanda." Lee shook his head, his eyes still closed. "I almost lost you. It was horrible." He shuddered, running both hands through his hair.

Amanda took a good look at Lee. Lines of worry were etched deeply on his face. His eyes were red and swollen, and his clothes were drenched in blood. It looked like he had gotten into a fight with the KGB and lost.

Lee saw Amanda studying him. He looked down at his clothes. "Sorry," he said with a half-smile. "I, uh, I didn't change yet." Lee's lips pressed together before he continued, "I didn't want to leave your side."

Amanda inhaled slowly, feeling the deep love that she had for her partner. It stirred in the innermost parts of her heart. "I love you," Amanda said tenderly. "Thank you... for being there for me."

Lee leaned his head next to hers. "I will always be here for you, Amanda. You know that." He cleared his throat. "You are a part of my life, Amanda, a part of my heart." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Amanda, so much."

Without thinking twice, Lee leaned down and gently caught her lips with his own. Lee had never felt anything more right than kissing Amanda. The love he felt for her was overwhelming. He pulled back, breathing quickly, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

Amanda smiled, delighting in the feel of Lee's lips. "Wow," she murmured. "I have to admit... I'm actually feeling... pretty good." She gave him a warm smile, but she could feel herself getting tired. Her eyes were growing heavy.

"Rest, Amanda," Lee said softly. "I'll be here when you wake up." He stroked her hair gently, and settled back into the chair that he had brought beside her bed.

Lee, too, felt the exhaustion of the day's events. He laid his head down on Amanda's bed and placed his arm gently around her. "I'll be here when you wake up," he repeated, a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

THE END

Author's Note: I want to thank everybody for their generous reviews. Thank you so much for reading and for being such a huge inspiration for me!


End file.
